The present disclosure relates generally to the modeling and tracking of equipment at a construction jobsite. More specifically, the disclosure relates to determining three-dimensional (3D) geospatial coordinates of a crane that enables the tracking of moveable components of a crane, which assists with safely maneuvering the crane within a jobsite.
Construction jobsites typically contain a variety of elements such as equipment, power lines, structures, building materials, and personnel. Depending on the phase of a project, there are changing arrangements of these elements while the building project itself progresses toward completion. For instance, earth-moving equipment and personnel from one contractor may be at the jobsite in an early part of the project. Subsequently, raw material and another set of personnel from another contractor generally arrive; perhaps in a concurrent manner, or perhaps in a completely serial manner. Next, erection equipment such as cranes and work platforms arrive and most likely another set of personnel to run the cranes and construct the work platforms. Prior to a particular execution phase, construction processes are usually planned, simulated, and documented during a design phase, which is intended to optimize operations for various parameters such as schedule, resources, costs, and profits. A part of planning for execution may include safety considerations in regards to equipment maneuvering on a jobsite that avoids collisions with static or dynamic obstacles.